Through Love Comes Understanding
by Annette-Rose
Summary: Sequal to 'Through It All, Love Grows'.Chapter 11 up and FINISHED!Please read! PS The rating has been changed due to offensive langauge and some violence.
1. A Mother's Sorrow

_A.N- Hello again everyone! Here is the sequel to 'Through It All, Love Grows'. Sorry that it's taken a long time in coming but I've been on holiday and so haven't been doing much writing. This story has just come to me so I'm just going to start it and see where it takes me…_

_**I hope I don't need to say anything about Disclaimers because it's pretty obvious I don't own these characters and so on. So that's all I'm going to say on those matters.**_

_**Please excuse any 'typo's' because I'm just typing this straight out onto my computer. I usually write it out by hand first so it gets proof read before I type it out. But here I am blaring on again…I'm good at that aren't I?**_

**_Here we go folks, do enjoy and please, please, please review! I welcome all constructive advice or lovely comments. They keep me going _**

Chapter One: A Mother's Sorrow.

Queen Clarisse bent down in the cool dawn and placed a perfect red rose on the white snowy mound beneath her feet. Straightening up, she looked down at the only sign of colour that could been seen in the snow surrounding her.

'Like a streak of blood', she thought as she stared at the rose.

Pulling up her white fur collar and straightening her white skirt, Clarisse realised that she was only trying to do something with her hands so she could ignore the deep pain tormenting her soul. Clenching her hands at her sides, she forced herself to look at the tombstone. She read the stone that was lightly dusted with snow as silent tears fell like crystals from her long lashes onto the frozen ground beneath her feet.

To any observer, she blended in completely with her surroundings. Dressed in white with light blond hair, the only colour that could be seen was the blood red rose at her feet and her bright blue eyes. Even in her sorrow with her tear stained face, she was still the most beautiful woman in the entire country of Genovia. Quite proper for a Queen.

But for all her beauty, she could not be happy on this winters day. For this was the anniversary of a Royals death. It was the anniversary of the death of Prince Phillippe. Her baby.

"Oh Phillippe", she whispered, "If only you were still here…"

Swallowing back a sob, she clasped her white gloved hands in front of her. It was funny how she called him her baby, as he was a full grown man when he passed away. But that's what he was; her baby.

"I wish you could have seen Amelia as the young lady she now is. She looks so much like you darling…she even acts like you did, including her temper. Watching her grow as you once did brings me so much joy but yet…I seem to be constantly reminded that it shouldn't be me watching her. It should be you darling, her father. Why God took you from us, I don't know. But I do know that he had a reason and I constantly remind myself of that when I feel the pain of your absence. I just pray that I stay strong for Amelia and my country until the time I must pass the responsibility on".

Clarisse took a deep breath as she reflected on that.

"It hasn't been easy, Phillippe. Dealing with the sickness and death of your father was difficult for all of us. And then your parting almost made it unbearable for me. But you know, it's during those times of no hope that God sends a light in the darkness. For me he sent Joseph.

"I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for his support and encouragement during those times. Plus the help of Charlotte. May God never let me forget their help for I owe them my life. Oh they may say it was their duty to the crown, but I know that having Joseph love me as a woman, and I mean really love, goes way beyond duty. And the extra help that Charlotte gives me is a blessing. They are the most beautiful people I have ever met…"

With a teary smile she added earnestly, "Except for your beautiful daughter, Amelia".

Clarisse looked up into the brightening sky and saw that it was going to be a clear day.

"Look darling, its perfect weather for riding. I think I'll do that in memory of you today for you so loved riding didn't you", it was more a statement than a question.

"Before I go, there is one thing I ask of you", she paused taking a careful breath, "Do not be angry with me for returning Josephs love for I have not replaced your father with him. He has shown me that I am capable of love again, such a strong love that it passes what I felt for your father Rupert. But that does not mean I love your father any less and I still respect his memory so please Phillippe, can you also learn to love Joseph? I know he loves you as any father would their own son, so would you also return that love? I know you can't physically do that but I will feel much more at peace if you could do so".

As Clarisse stood in the every increasing daylight she breathed in the scents around her as she felt a warm sense of peace envelop her heart. Smiling to herself she wiped her tears away with a white hankerchief.

"Thankyou.." she breathed, closing her eyes and feeling a strong sense of life returning to her cold and saddened spirit.

"Well Phillippe, this is once again goodbye for now. But I will always know you are looking down on us all sending your love so I will cherish that thought. Rest well my love, my baby, and remember what you always said:

"Never say 'goodbye' but instead 'see you soon'".

Bending down once more, Claisse kissed her fingers and then brushed them across Phillippes engraved name. Straightening up, she stepped back, glancing at the grave for one last time before turning away towards the palace where her day would truly begin.

Today was the anniversary of Phillipes death. Clarisse's baby had been gone for three years.

As the Queen was walking into the palace the sun finally rose in the sky. As its first ray shone upon the white palace grounds, it lit up the white grave of Prince Phillippe. The once cold and lonely red rose shone with the sunlight as it was surrounded by the golden glow of the bright snow that it lay on. Hope had finally come to the cold land of Genovia.


	2. Peace Within

**_A.N- I do hope you all enjoyed that chapter even though it was a rather sad one. Did it seem full of hope? Because I tried to make it seem that way. Ok here's the second chapter. Please r & r!_**

**Chapter Two: Peace Within.**

Clarisse smiled as she made her way to her office. The guards stood to attention as she walked through the corridor and although she didn't say good morning, her smile said it all. Charlotte appeared beside her with a look of concern upon her face.

"Your Majesty…are you sure…don't you want today clear of all duty's?" she asked uncertainly.

Clarisse stopped and faced the young woman. Clasping her hands in front of her she smiled before she spoke.

"Charlotte, I have not forgotten what today means. Although my outfit may seem inappropriate, I can assure you that I have moved on from my mourning as I have paid my respects already today".

Clarisse paused at the obvious look of surprise on her young assistants' face. Letting her words sink in she gave her a moment before beginning again,

"Charlotte, the fact that I am wearing white today and planning on continuing with my duty's doesn't show that I love Phillippe any less. It shows that I have accepted his death and am now ready to move on in life, in my duty. Phillippe would not like to see his friends and family forever mourning this day; he would want us to be at peace, rejoicing in the fact that it's the coming of spring".

Clarisse unclasped her hands and gently took Charlotte's hands in hers.

"In wearing this outfit and doing my duty, I am showing my country I am ready to move forward and I ask them to do likewise. Charlotte, my dear, be at peace today. Treat it as any other day".

She released her hand and placed her own on the young woman's shoulders. This had to be made clear to Charlotte for she would be the one informing the rest of the palace.

"Charlotte, we must stop mourning Phillippes death and instead celebrate his life. As Queen and his mother, this is what I have chosen".

Smiling at the clearly surprised Charlotte, Clarisse released her and carried on towards her office. As she tuned into the room she could clearly hear a loud sniff from Charlotte as she began to move off to inform the staff of the changes.

Quietly closing the door behind her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she leaned upon the door. Opening her eyes, she smiled at just how much her words meant back there. Pushing away from the door, she made her way to her desk where she found a steaming cup of tea.

'Strange…' she thought, 'I didn't order any tea'.

Picking up the cup and saucer, she breathed in the aroma feeling it sharpen her senses.

"May I ask how Her Majesty feels this morning?" a voice spoke behind her causing her to jump slightly, almost dropping her tea.

"Joseph, I didn't hear you come in", she turned to face him and warmed to see him smiling mischievously.

"That would be because I was already in here", he stated.

"Already in here? And you didn't say anything? My Joseph, I would think by now I would get some greeting of good morning from you", she faked an unimpressed look, whilst leaning back against the desk holding the tea cup up below her face.

Chuckling softly Joseph moved up until he was immediately in front of her. Much too close for a security member, but not close enough for a loved one.

Taking her teacup from her hands and placing it on the desk beside them, Joseph lifted her face up towards him with his finger under her chin. Losing himself in her blue eyes, he gently kissed her upon her lips.

"Good morning Clarisse", he breathed as he removed his lips from hers.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around Joseph's middle and pressed her face into his chest.

"Good morning my love", came her muffled reply. Smiling, he stroked her hair with one hand as his other arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her close.

This morning was a treasured moment as it had been some weeks since they had had a moment alone. They had both been very busy and Charlotte had refused to leave the Queens side until this morning. As Clarisse felt Joseph's hold on her tighten, she knew he was glad to see her.

"You still haven't answered my question Your Majesty", Joseph breathed into her hair.

"Well maybe I will if you stop calling me that", she muttered playfully.

He chuckled again, a sound that was music to Clarisse's ears.

"I'm sorry Clarisse my love".

"So you should be. Now, I will answer your question. Today I feel so much at peace in my soul. I can feel life within me begin to flow again, in the places that its been absent from for so long".

She pulled back to look into his eyes, "Joseph, I paid my respects to Phillippe this morning and I asked him to be happy for us, to love you as you love him".

She pushed on ignoring his look of shock; "It was then that I felt that peace Joseph. Whether it was truly Phillippe giving his answer I don't know. But I do know that God has finally soothed my soul and shown me that we are truly meant to be. Phillippe loves you Joseph, just like I've always said he did".

She saw the tears well up in the forever strong mans eyes so smiled at him reassuringly. She knew how much her words meant to Joseph and knew that he would now no longer feel as if he was intruding in on family matters. For he was family now, part of all she had left. She once again repeated those wonderful words:

"Phillippe loves you Joseph", she grasped his hand and squeezed it, giving him anchorage in his turmoil of emotions. He closed his eyes, allowing a tear to slip down his worn face. Clarisse was once again reminded of how much those simple words can mean to a person.

They had been standing there holding each other for some time when they heard the approach of someone in the corridor. Joseph sniffed loudly and wiped all traces of tears from his face. Kissing her forehead quickly, Joseph released Clarisse. Smiling softly at Joseph, she turned and faced the door, once again leaning on her desk. Joseph took his place in the corner beside the door. Clarisse slipped on her Queen façade as she heard a knock.

"Come in", she called.

Charlotte entered the room and nodded her greeting to Joseph before turning to the Queen.

"Your schedule has been written up for today and you have a meeting with the Prime Minister in 10 minutes so I apologise for the lack of earlier notification".

Clarisse nodded as Joseph stirred in his corner.

"Excuse me Your Majesty but I must go and update security matters".

Clarisse nodded, excusing Joseph. Just as he opened the door to let himself out, Clarisse moved away from the desk.

"Joseph?" he looked back at her, "Be at peace".

He gave her a knowing smile as he stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind him.

"Well Charlotte, I suppose we better get a move on", she suggested as they began their plans for the day before meeting with the Prime Minister. This day was getting better and better.

**_Please R&R!_**


	3. A Grandmother's Advice

_**A.N- So far I love this story so I hope you all do too. These first three chapters will be posted all at once so I won't be able to thank reviewers until the next chapter. But thank you anyway. Here is the next chapter…**_

**Chapter 3: A Grandmother's Advice.**

The day so far had been lovely and bright with Clarisse only having a few meetings with Genovian officials. The sense of peace she had felt since that morning had only grown throughout the day making her feel truly alive once more. The few times Clarisse had seen Joseph that morning, she noted that he was almost glowing with joy and happiness. This warmed her heart even more as she understood just how much this day would mean to them both forever after.

Clarisse was humming to herself quietly as she made her way down to the dining room to have lunch with Amelia.

The sunlight was now pouring in the windows along the corridor, lighting up the path that Clarisse was taking.

'How could one think of death on a day such as this?' Clarisse thought to herself, 'Clearly this is a day of life and new growth'.

The signs of the coming of spring were all around as the snow began to melt, exposing the buds of new leaves and flowers. This was truly her favourite time of year. A season of life, beauty and joy. She was surrounded by it and oh how she loved it. It only reinforced the feeling of peace surrounding her heart.

A wall of warmth hit Clarisse as she walked in the door of the dining room. The roaring flames in the fireplace were heating the room wonderfully. This combined with the sunlight streaming in the window created a warm atmosphere in the glowing room.

"Good afternoon Amelia", Clarisse said in a singsong voice.

The 18-year-old young lady looked up at her grandmother with a sad worn face; an expression one would not expect from someone so young. Her dark hair was tied up in a simple ponytail, which well suited her plain black skirt and white shirt. Clarisse noted the sorrow showing in Amelia's eyes and coming through in her voice when she replied,

"Afternoon Grandma".

Clarisse felt a rush of worry threaten to overtake her as she watched her granddaughter take a seat opposite her with an attitude that was completely out of character. She seemed so down, so quiet.

"Is everything alright my dear? You seem to be quite upset by something. It is not like you to be so quiet", Clarisse asked her, trying to get some idea of what had caused the change in the young woman.

"I just…well its like this…I just wish…oh never mind", she sighed.

Now very concerned, Clarisse felt something had to be done.

"Oh but I do mind dear. For we should not be so sad today. It's the coming of spring! You know we both love this time of year so tell me; what is troubling you?"

Amelia looked across at her grandmother with a spoonful of soup halfway up to her mouth with a look of confusion on her face.

'Why is grandma in such a good mood today? Surely she hasn't forgotten today is…She is usually so distant and upset on this day of the year. Why the sudden change?' Amelia realised she was still holding the spoonful of soup up above her plate so slowly lowered it as she thought about how to phrase her question.

"Grandma…" she started, looking down at her plate, "I just wish I had the chance to meet Dad face to face and to get to know him before…well before he passed away. I mean I'm thankful that I got letters from him and lots of beautiful presents, but…I just never knew him…"

Clarisse saw Amelia's shoulders slump as she twisted the napkin in her fingers. Clarisse should have known this would come; Amelia was a very emotional person after all.

"Amelia, dear, listen to me. Your father loved you very much, more than you can begin to imagine, and I know that he would have also loved to have met you in person. But my dear, you cannot forever hold on to the 'if-only's' or the 'what-might-have-been's'. Phillippe, your father, would not want you to be forever sad and mournful of his memory, but instead cheerful or content".

Amelia had by now looked up to meet Clarisse's gaze so Clarisse kept their eyes locked together in an attempt to make Amelia understand.

"Do not dwell on past events that you cannot change, or future events that stress you but instead focus on here and now. Take things as they come with a clear mind and open heart and believe me, you will accomplish more than you ever thought possible".

Amelia was definitely listening to her Grandmother now, finally understanding how the Queen managed to move ahead in life.

"Amelia you must remember that God gave eternal life so a goodbye is not for long. As your father always said 'Never say goodbye, but instead see you soon'. Although you never got to meet your father in this life you will, if God is willing, meet your father when you leave this life and so will spend all of eternity with him. Is that not something to look forward to Amelia?"

Clarisse saw the flicker of hope in the young woman's eyes and smiled warmly. She had got her to understand the hope that lay beneath it all.

After a time of silence Clarisse finished her dinner whilst keeping a close eye on her precious granddaughter. Amelia also finished eating and without a word rose from the table deep in thought.

"Amelia?" Clarisse asked quietly before she left.

"Yes Grandma?"

"Don't get worked up on what may or may not happen tomorrow, and don't dwell on the past. Remember the hope of one-day meeting your father and it will give you the strength to make it through any hardship. And never say goodbye…"

"But instead see you soon", Amelia finished with a smile.

"Thank you Grandma, I love you so much", Amelia said with watery eyes as she hugged Clarisse.

"And I love you, my princess", Clarisse kissed her forehead before Amelia rose and walked out of the room.

Standing also, Clarisse brushed the tears that had fallen down her cheeks away and headed once more towards her office. Feeling much better about the day, Clarisse remembered what her eldest son Pierre had always advised:

"Never deprive someone of hope; it might be all they have".

No, Clarisse would never deprive someone of any form of hope they may have; she had always spent her life lifting people up, not putting them down.

She reflected on the day so far as she wove through the corridors filled with the fresh scent of spring towards her office.

**_A.N- Please R&R!_**


	4. Familiar Figure

**A.N- This chapter will start to make more of a connection to 'Through It All, Love Grows'. I'm sorry that they weren't really connected before now, but never mind. I needed to show the strong side of Clarisse, not just the emotional side like in the first story. Hope this chapter isn't too disjointed…**

**Chapter Four: Familiar Figure.**

Queen Clarisse made her way down to the throne room the next day, as she was to spend the morning helping her people with their problems. Even though the decisions she made were often hard ones, Clarisse still loved doing what she could for her people. Today, Amelia would be helping Clarisse with these decisions for Clarisse would often ask what Amelia thought on many occasions. The young Princess needed to learn to do such duties on her own for Clarisse wouldn't be there to help forever, and Amelia was to be Queen in 3 years.

Clarisse was often afraid of how Amelia would cope with all that responsibility once she was Queen. The Princess was so headstrong but yet could easily be weakened by a simple act of cruelty. Clarisse had coped with many disasters and tragedies since she had been Queen; the deaths of her husband and son, plus the attack 2 years ago. She just hoped Amelia would make it through with all her support.

Despite all that, Clarisse was very confident that Amelia would make a wonderful Queen and that her country would love her.

Still feeling wonderfully at peace and full of love for her people, Clarisse walked into the throne room. Looking around she realised that everyone were still outside, so she gracefully took her seat upon her throne. After the guards saw her enter they opened the doors and began to direct various people inside.

Once Amelia was situated at the Queens side, a line formed in front of her as the people came up to her one by one with their queries or problems. So far Clarisse had had no problems and Amelia had helped wholeheartedly. She had solved many problems and answered any queries within a matter of minutes.

'This day is turning out just as wonderful as yesterday', Clarisse thought to herself as another person bent down and kissed her gloved hand carefully.

Joseph was watching the proceedings in the throne room on camera whilst sitting in the security room. Shades was sitting in the corner snoring softly, as his sleeping patterns had gone out of sync again after he had done some night duties in the security room.

Joseph smiled to himself as he watched Clarisse on the screen. She was wonderful with the people of Genovia; always positive, loving and showed complete concern or understanding. Always willing to improve their lifestyles or to help in any way, she was the perfect Queen.

It was her caring personality that first captured Joseph, but it was more her bubbly playful side that Joseph loved the most. It was a side of her that was hidden beneath the façade she put on for everyone to see, along with her very emotional side that only Joseph had been witness too. This was because the Queen did not like to show any form of weakness in front of her people, but she is human after all.

But he couldn't wait for Clarisse to pass on the crown to the Princess for that would mean they could finally begin an open relationship. He loved Clarisse so much and knew she loved him back, but there was nothing they could do. It was not allowed in Genovia for the Head of Security to have any form of relationship other than a working one with the Queen. They had not technically broken any laws yet for they had only expressed their love for one another and not taken it any further than a few secret kisses or embraces. And they always put their jobs first, never purposely going out of their way to be alone. For they could not let anyone suspect them. Clarisse had already talked with Joseph about that after the accident 2 years ago.

But Joseph would wait for his love. He would rather wait 3 years and then spend the rest of his life with her, than push their relationship now and lose her forever. For he would be banished from Genovia, never to return and never to see his beautiful Clarisse again. He couldn't bare that thought…

Joseph shook himself from his reverie trying to concentrate on the task at hand. He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her face on the screen for he was supposed to be watching out for any security threats to the Queen and Princess. He began to scan the crowd again, pushing thoughts of Clarisse from his mind; he needed to focus for her safety.

Everything seemed to be in order. The line of people before the Queen was slowly dwindling away and neither Clarisse nor the Princess looked upset or alarmed. Joseph started studying each individuals face in the line, using the many angles of the room he had on camera. Each one had only a look of their business, not a suspicious look at all. Everything was looking fine and Joseph was relaxed, leaning back in his chair.

After a while, Joseph noticed a figure whose face he hadn't seen yet. Flicking through the different angles he began to get frustrated when none of the cameras would pick up the person's face. He watched carefully for a few minutes only to find that the person kept himself or herself at the same angle, moving forward in the line but never exposing themselves to any of the cameras. But he didn't make a move for they were not posing any threat, so after some time he began to relax again, still studying the person.

'I know that figure…' Joseph thought to himself, whilst trying to remember where he had seen the figure in black before now.

'Slightly stooped frame, dark hair, black clothes…' Joseph listed off in his head.

Suddenly, like a hard slap across the face, Joseph remembered where he had seen the man.

"NO!"

Jumping to his feet, the chair flew out behind him and crashed into the wall causing Shades to snort loudly before he also jumped to his feet.

"What! Where-who-what happened?" he stumbled and leaned against the wall for support.

Joseph had grabbed his gun out of the cabinet, checked it was loaded and then pointed to the screen.

"Take over Shades, and if something happens, you know what to do", he ordered before he slammed the door open and began racing down the corridor towards the throne room with gun in hand.

"Please let them be safe, oh dear God let my girls be safe", he prayed quietly as he sprinted down the corridor, passing surprised guards and servants along the way.

He had to get there before the man got to the end of the line. He refused to think of what would happen if he didn't make it there on time.

**A.N- Sorry that chapter was shorter than I wanted; I'll make the next one longer. :)  
**


	5. Kidnapped

_**A.N- Sorry about the cliffy back there but it makes it very effective and the story all the more exciting. Thank you so much to all reviewers so far, you've all been fantastic! A review that I loved a lot was one from Crazy Victoria. What a compliment you gave me! Thank you for making my really bad day wonderful, I really appreciated it. And of course everyone else was just as equally appreciated. I mean it. I love you all!**_

_**Here is the next instalment and the next chapter should be coming really soon because I now know where this story is going to go. Enjoy! God bless, Annette-Rose.**_

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped.**

"We will review your situation and get back to you within the next three days to inform you of our decision", Clarisse promised a desperate young farmer.

"Thank you Your Majesty!" the farmer showed obvious relief as he bent over her gloved hand to kiss it lightly.

Nodding to the young man as he left, Clarisse then turned to Amelia sitting beside her.

"How are you holding out my dear?" she murmured quietly into the Princess's ear.

"Fine Grandma, really I am", she smiled reassuringly at Clarisse, but Clarisse could still see a trace of sadness in her eyes from their talk the day before. She would have to discuss it with her later.

Turning back to the task at hand, she began to greet the next person in line.

"Good morning sir, how may I -" she cut her greeting short as a sudden gasp left her and she rose quickly to her feet to stand in front of Amelia, protecting her the best she could.

"It's good to see you again, _Queen _Clarisse", the man drawled as the security rushed forward to protect their Queen.

Before they had hardly moved the man whipped out a gun from within the folds of his clothing. He jumped forward and grabbed Clarisse before anyone could stop him, bringing a scream from Amelia as she tried to grab at her Grandmother. But everyone immediately froze and fell silent when the man lifted the gun towards Clarisse's head. Closing her eyes, Clarisse had to fight the urge to scream.

Suddenly a door to their left slammed open as Joseph bowled into the room, gun in hand. He charged forward holding his gun up aimed at the man in black who had Clarisse in a tight grip. She suddenly relaxed in the mans arms as Joseph, her protector, had come to save her.

Feeling the man grip her even harder and the gun press up under her chin, forcing her head to tilt up, Clarisse watched Joseph stop a short distance away. By now all others present in the room were cowering in the corners or on the floor, staring wide eyed with shock. Clarisse prayed silently that no one would be hurt and that Joseph knew how to resolve this rather unfortunate situation.

"Just lower your gun slowly and step away from Her Majesty. No one needs to get hurt", Joseph reasoned with the man.

"Likewise, Mr Security", spat the man with hatred, "Have you forgotten what I did to you both the last time we met? I would have thought that kind of pain would be impossible to forget", he sneered, seeming pleased with the reaction he gained from the crowd around him.

They seemed to have remembered exactly what he was referring to, including Amelia whom Clarisse could hear whimpering behind her. Joseph, however, didn't flinch.

After glaring at one another for a while, Joseph was the first to speak.

"What do you want?" he asked simply.

"You know exactly what it is I want! I want what you took from me last time! And this time I plan to succeed!" the man yelled from behind Clarisse and she felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her as she realised just what his words meant.

"What you want, _sir,_ you have no right to take. So I would advise you to drop the weapon and step away from the Queen", Clarisse could tell by his voice that Joseph was losing his patience.

"And I would advise _you_ to get out of my sight for the Queen _will_ be coming with me whether you and your security like it or not! If you don't let me, then I will just have to pull the trigger right here even though we both don't want that", Clarisse felt herself get pulled closer to the man as he slowly began to move around Joseph towards the main entrance.

Staring into Joseph's face, she willed him to look at her. She had to understand what he was planning so she could help the best she could. He was looking past her though, at the man holding her hostage, reviewing the situation. But the man began to speak again.

"Let us go quietly and Her Majesty will not be harmed. I promise I will return her safely", he said slyly, stroking the side of her face with his other hand.

Clarisse swallowed the fear rising in her throat and closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not show any fear of this man in front of her people, for she had to stay strong for them, especially Amelia.

Opening her eyes she could see Joseph battling to decide what to do. He looked her in the eyes for a second and she caught a glimpse of fear. After a while he backed off slowly.

"I will let you leave with no trouble but don't expect to get very far", Joseph promised, and Clarisse could see that it gave him pain to say it.

Clarisse felt herself being pulled sideways towards the door, constantly facing Joseph who gave her the briefest of glances that were full of a mixture of fear, strength, reassurance and what she guessed was love. Oh how she longed to remind Joseph of her love before this man took her away but as they reached the door she knew it would only make a bad situation much worse. So instead she looked to Amelia who was being protected by a group of security.

"Amelia, it's alright love, you'll be fine dear. Just - " she swallowed back a sob, "Just stay here and take care of our people for me and I promise I'll come back to you. What did your father always say Amelia? Tell me".

Visibly crying in the arms of the security, reaching out to Clarisse Amelia choked on her words as she spoke.

"Never say goodbye, but instead see you soon".

The man pushed the door open and started pulling Clarisse backward through it. As they were slowly stepping down the steps and before the door swung shut Clarisse watched Amelia brake free from the men holding her and sprint forward towards Clarisse, only to be caught again by Joseph. Seeing her struggling in his arms was all Clarisse saw before the door swung shut. But it was what she could hear that finally forced the tears to fall down her face.

"NO! Grandma! Come back! Don't go! I LOVE YOU!" then everything was blocked from her as the man shoved a cloth over her mouth, drugging her. Just before she fell unconscious, she felt herself being shoved into the back seat of a car then all faded into black.

Back inside, Joseph was ordering everyone about. Leaving Shades, who had eventually turned up, to stay at the palace and guard the Princess. All the country people who had come for an audience with the Queen were being shown outside after the place had been declared safe. Amelia was helping with this, comforting as many distraught people that she could, but was soon taken by Charlotte further into the palace for safety.

Joseph himself was grabbing a few security personnel and was giving them directions of where to drive to. Getting into his own car, he began to race up the road after the offensive black car with someone in beside him and another carload taking up the rear.

Knowing that all the side roads were being blocked, he concentrated on catching up with the car that had taken the love of his life. All the other security personnel would only think that he was just doing his job and was just concerned for her life as they all were. But what they didn't realise was that he was really afraid of losing his love. He couldn't bare the thought of Clarisse getting hurt by that man again and so would never rest until she was safe back at the palace. Safe in his arms again.

His mind filled with thoughts of his love, Joseph put his foot down and raced up over the hills behind the palace grounds, away from the city.

_**A.N- Oh no what's going to happen to our favourite couple? I will update as soon as, I promise. Anything you wish to express, just review. I apologise for the cliff-hanger… Annette-Rose.**_

_**P.S. How are you all finding the spacing of my stories? They aren't too cluttered are they? Because that's a simple thing to fix if I need to. **_


	6. The Chase Begins

**_A.N- I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was looking after my little brother yesterday because my parents have gone away for five days. I just didn't have time._**

_**Some advice that I'd like to give: If anyone were picking raspberries in a hurry, I'd advise them to wear a long sleeved top with gloves. I didn't and now I have to put up with stinging arms. Yip bloody cuts all over from the tips of my fingers up to my elbows.**_

_**Anyway, I can't promise that this chapter won't end with a cliffy but I am trying to stop that, really I am! This chapter was already thought up while I was writing the last one, but instead of the usual format I use, I'm going to write this one kind of like a song fic. Why? Well because I came across the perfect song that matched it wonderfully and so I'm going to insert it throughout the chapter.**_

_**The song is by Evanescence and its called "Taking Over Me" from the album "Fallen". Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 6: The Chase Begins.**

'_You don't remember me,_

_But I remember you'._

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes as she gained consciousness. There were a few moments of confusion before she remembered what had happened. She had been kidnapped. She had been thrown in the back of this cramped car and now her entire body ached from it. Where the man was taking her she didn't know, but she wasn't about to ask for he apparently hadn't noticed she was awake. She had remembered the man as soon as she'd seen him; he was the one that had attacked her and Joseph at the lakeside two years ago. She thought they had him locked away. Shaking her head she tried to forget that memory.

Using the time to survey her surroundings, Clarisse looked around her as her heart fell. From what she could see outside, she didn't recognise although she could see they were heading up into the mountains. Did he plan to go up into France? Most likely the answer to that would be a no for they wouldn't get across the border without Clarisse being recognised. She doubted this horrid, sickening man would risk it.

Maybe if she opened the door and bailed out? She could run into the forest away from the man and hide. If she was lucky she may find a house or a lodge to seek refuge in and maybe even a phone would be there so she could call the palace.

Considering this, Clarisse saw the door was already unlocked so decided to take the chance. Taking a few deep breaths and moving her body ever so slightly, Clarisse prepared herself. Sitting up abruptly, she grabbed the latch and yanked it while at the same time she pushed on the door.

Nothing happened. The man swore in the front seat and the car swerved as he had got a fright from her sudden movement.

Clarisse tried again, this time with more force. She let out a cry of dismay, as the door stayed firmly shut. The safety lock was on. The door could only be opened from the outside. The window! She bent down and pressed the button to lower the window. The button didn't work either. He'd locked that too.

"Everything all right Your Majesty?" the man asked with a cold laugh.

"I'm sorry for locking the door, but we can't have you falling out now can we? It's for your own safety. Now please just relax Queen Clarisse for we have almost reached our destination and you will be much more comfortable there".

Clarisse lost all control at his calm words and did what Queen's never do. She attacked him. Hitting the back of his head with her hands and kicking his seat, she let out all her panic and frustration. The car swerved violently knocking her into the window but she righted herself to continue her attack.

"STOP IT YOU STUPID WOMAN!" the man screamed trying to grab her hands and keep the car under control, "DO YOU WANT US TO CRASH?!"

"If it kills you then YES I DO!" she shrieked back, "YOU BASTARD!"

Her vision blurred as her head exploded with pain and she fell back against the back seat. He had hit her over the head with his gun.

"Let that be a lesson to you! Shut-up and stay back there or I'll hit you harder next time!"

Touching the side of her head gently, Clarisse pulled her hand back to find blood on her fingertips. The sight made her feel faint and she realised just how exhausted she was. Lying back down on the seat, she lay on her side with her legs pulled up. She gripped the seat to stop from crying.

'Joseph, where are you?' was constantly running through her mind.

She could see his face in her mind so closed her eyes, imagining herself safe in his arms. She could almost feel his lips on hers, as they danced together, alone in the ballroom. He was whispering in her ear and Clarisse's eyes shot open, as she was certain that she actually felt it. But tears immediately flooded down her face as she reminded herself that she had no idea where Joseph was and that he probably had no idea where she was.

Wallowing in her own grief, she tried to stay awake and concentrate on figuring out where they were. She had to stop thinking of Joseph and focus on the scenery flying by the window. But try as she might, she soon drifted off again into a restless sleep…

'I lie awake and try so hard 

_Not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…'_

Joseph had been following the small black car for hours but had so far not gained any closer. He could still see it off in the distance and was shocked to see it swerving around some time back.

"I hope she's giving you hell", he muttered at the car in front of him, realising that it was probably Clarisse trying to get the man to stop the car.

"Don't worry I'm coming Clarisse", he whispered.

"Joe? Did you say something?" Tim, the guy beside him asked.

Silently scolding himself for using the Queen's first name Joseph replied.

"It's nothing Tim. I'm just getting confused as to where this guy is going. Any ideas?" he asked.

"No sir, there's no where up here for the guy to hide except somewhere in the forest but its thinning out the further up into the mountains we go. If we carry on at this rate there won't be any cover left".

Joseph frowned and gripped the steering wheel harder. They hadn't shot at the car in fear of harming Her Majesty. So there was nothing else they could do except follow it or pass it to slow it down from in front. But as they weren't gaining upon it, all they could do was follow.

Suddenly the road flattened out and Joseph could see the car ahead enter a tunnel in the side of the mountain. Flooring the pedal, he raced up towards the tunnel and through it in a matter of seconds. Coming out the other side, Tim cursed when they couldn't see the car in the long stretch ahead that lead down the other side.

"He's in the tunnel!" Joseph shouted, slamming on the brakes causing the car to skid in a 180-degree turn. Racing back up to the tunnel entrance, Joseph stopped the car, jumped out, pulled out his gun and headed back inside.

'How could I lose them?' he scolded himself, feeling the panic rise within him.

He was having trouble breathing when Tim came up beside him with the flashlight.

"You all right boss?" he asked, shining the torch in his face.

"I'm fine!" Joseph snapped, "Hurry up and help me find the bloody car!"

As they headed into the tunnel further, they could see the car up ahead so ran to it with renewed strength. Finding it empty, Tim swore and kicked it.

"Where the hell did they go?" he yelled frustrated.

But Joseph wasn't listening as he had just seen a pool of blood on the back seat and knew for sure that Clarisse must be hurt. He prayed it wasn't fatal for if she died before he got to her, he didn't think he could continue to live. The loss would surely kill him.

"Come on! We have to find them, the Queen must be found!" Joseph yelled as he began to run towards the other end of the tunnel. Where had they gone?

'_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me'._

**_A.N- I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be too long so I'm going to make it into 2 chapters instead. (Dear Aserene, I'm so sorry bout the cliffy! At least you don't have to wait for the next chapter…)_**


	7. The Chase Continues

**Chapter 7: The Chase Continues.**

Clarisse stumbled over roots and crashed into trees as the man pulled her down the hillside away from the tunnel. She was choking on her sobs as tears streamed down her face. They had been so close! She had actually seen Joseph inside the car as it sped past but a slimy hand had covered her mouth and pushed her body against a wall so there was no way for her to call for help. Would they come back? Would they find the car? She didn't know and they were too far away for her to find out now.

She tripped over a fallen tree from her loss of concentration and broke away from the man's grasp. Taking the chance, she jumped up and started running back up the hill.

But the man was too fast. In her weakened state he easily caught up with her and tackled her to the ground.

"Going somewhere precious?" the man asked, his face mere inches away from hers.

Feeling another sudden rush of nausea, she could no longer hold it back. Rolling onto her stomach she threw up all over the ground.

"You filthy cow!" the man snapped, "Get up and wipe your face on something!"

Clarisse stood shakily to her feet and faced the man.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed before slapping him hard across the face.

He slapped her back and she once again fell to the ground. Grabbing her wrist he yanked her to her feet before pulling her down hill once again. Tasting blood in her mouth, Clarisse swiped at it with her free hand only to find blood and vomit smeared on the back of it. Tugging her silk scarf off while they ran she used it to wipe her mouth and the rest of her face.

Never had she felt so tired, sick and desperate. It was all too much for her to handle and she once again felt her concentration slipping. Once again tripping, her shoe fell off. She felt so alone and violated by this man.

The last time she had felt anywhere near this miserable was 2 years ago when she had realised she was in love with Joseph. She had been sobbing on the cold ground when Joseph had appeared and taken her into his arms to comfort her. She knew he loved her when he touched her hand and looked into her eyes. And oh how she still loved him.

She stumbled as fresh panic arose within her again. She had never thanked him properly for that! What if she never saw him again? Would he truly understand that she really loved him? Would he remember all their moments alone that she held so close to her heart?

'Have you forgotten all I know, 

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

_And touched my hand._

_I knew you loved me then'._

Turning in another direction the man picked up the pace again, clutching her wrist even tighter. Realising she was still carrying the dirty scarf, Clarisse dropped it onto a small tangled bush.

As they went further and further, Clarisse was dropping various items that were causing her trouble: her other shoe, a broken bracelet and one of her gloves. Little did she know that she was leaving important clues for Joseph to follow.

Joseph was thrashing through the forest. He was sprinting downhill towards where he thought he had heard Clarisse. It was only a brief sound but he was sure that it was her. In fact he thought she sounded angry which made him practically fly down the hill.

What was the man thinking of doing? Was he going to drag her deep into the forest, dump her and then run for his life? Joseph knew that it was in fact much worse than that, but he refused to dwell on what the man's real intentions were.

He had ordered Tim back to the car to get the others on the radio to call them all to this area. With a good search party, they could all start out and move in towards the culprit, trapping him with no escape. Joseph would direct them all through Tim with his cell phone that he carried with him. But the others had to get there first, something he could not hang around and wait for. Clarisse needed him and he would not fail her. He would die for her if it came to it; without hesitating.

Suddenly Joseph slipped and was disgusted to find a pile of vomit beneath his feet. Wiping his shoes on the leaves around him, he began to figure out what direction to go in.

"Hold on…" he spoke aloud to himself, "That's fresh!"

Realising that Clarisse or the kidnapper had most likely been the ones who had been sick, Joseph started down the hill again.

'Surely there must be some sign of them down here?' Joseph questioned to himself.

And there it was. Just ahead of him lay a delicate heeled shoe. Knowing it was Clarisse's, Joseph ran off in that direction. There he found another clue: her scarf. He was dismayed to find that it was smeared with blood and vomit.

'What is that man doing to her?' he asked himself angrily.

The further Joseph went, the more clues he found that Clarisse had left behind. He silently thanked God that Clarisse had dropped these things; whether on purpose or not. Even in this dark situation, God was feeding hope into the heart of Joseph. He would never give up searching for his love, even if it killed him.

'_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me'._

'How is Joseph going to find this?' Clarisse asked herself as her heart fell.

The man had just stopped and pulled open a trapdoor in the side of the hill that was hidden behind a blanket of camouflage. Like a curtain, he had pushed aside a pile of leaves and twigs that concealed a rusty old door. Pushing the door open he began to drag her inside but her skirt caught on the latch. Before she could unhook it, the man tugged her roughly inside, causing her skirt to rip. Slamming the door shut, the man pulled a string, which once more covered the door, concealing it again.

By now Clarisse had lost all hope of Joseph ever finding her so allowed herself to be lead down some lit stairs and into what looked like a small living room. Leaving her standing in the middle of the room, the man went in and out a couple of doors lighting lamps inside the rooms. Coming back to stand in front of her, he reached up and stroked her face only to have his hand slapped away by hers.

Looking rather annoyed at her, he pointed to the door on the left side of the room.

"Go clean up while I prepare dinner", he ordered.

She glared at him the best she could in her hopeless state.

"I am the Queen! I will not take orders from you!" she spoke with her voice raised.

Slam! She hit the floor after receiving a punch to her jaw.

"DO AS I SAY!" he screamed at her.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Your Majesty,_ royalty doesn't exist here. It means nothing! So go clean up before I get really mad!"

Scrambling to her feet she entered what appeared to be a bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she slumped against the sink and closed her eyes.

'Oh where are you Joseph my love?' Clarisse was repeating over and over in her mind.

As she washed her face and hands she looked intently at herself in the mirror. She could swear she could almost see Joseph's face staring back at her. Thoughts of her love for him were really taking over her mind, that she hardly noticed the pain of washing her cuts and bruises on her face and scalp.

'Dear God let him find me. Please, just let him save me from this man again. If not for me, then do it for Amelia. She needs me to guide her to becoming the best she can be. Please God, save me!' Clarisse was praying to herself as she cleaned up and went to the toilet.

She could hear the man setting the table in the living/dining room and began to panic. What would he demand of her once they had finished eating? She had an idea of what he was planning and the thought of it chilled her to her very core.

She looked deep into the mirror wanting to find Joseph's face staring back at her with reassuring eyes. She saw him, just a glimpse. He was telling her it would be ok and to just hold on.

She prayed to God that was true.

'_I look in the mirror and see your face,_

_If I look deep enough._

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over._

Joseph dropped to his knees in the darkening forest. He was growing tired. He hadn't eaten nor had a single drop of water since early morning and it was beginning to take its toll on him. For the last half an hour he had been wandering aimlessly though the forest looking for more signs of where Clarisse had gone. So far nothing had shown and he was losing hope for it was growing dark quickly and once night fell, there would be no chance in finding Clarisse until morning. And by then it would be too late.

Turning his face towards the sky, Joseph looked up as far as his eyes could see.

"Please God," he whispered with a raspy voice, "Tell me where she is".

He sat for a few moments in silence and when nothing came to him, fell forward onto his hands squeezing his eyes shut against the tears threatening to fall. A surprised gasp left his mouth as his hand touched something soft and silky. Looking down, he saw that it was a small piece of light coloured material. He wrapped his hand around it and went to pick it up but it was caught on something. Moving aside the leaves, Joseph was shocked to find that they all moved together in a group. Using both hands he pushed aside the curtain of leaves to reveal a small piece of Clarisse's clothing caught in the latch of a rusty trapdoor.

Jumping to his feet, Joseph opened the door and made his way down the stairs with renewed strength and hope. He felt he could breathe again and that his heart was coming back to life with the renewed hope filling it.

'_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me'._

'_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me'._

**_A.N- Well that's it for the song-fic part of this story. The question now is, will Joseph get to Clarisse on time to save her from being violated by that horrid man? Even I'm not sure right now…You know, the whole clue thing in this last chapter reminds me of Hansel and Gretle in a way. Don't you think?_**

_**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter updated at the same time I do this one so no-one has to fall off their seats in anticipation. No more right now though, it's already midnight…Annette-Rose.**_


	8. Knight in Shining Armour

**_A.N- Only a couple more chapter's to go my dear reviewers and readers. I hope this story is turning out all right, because I'm really enjoying writing this one. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for…_**

**Chapter 8: Knight in Shining Armour.**

"Comfortable?" the man asked as he pushed in Clarisse's seat for her.

She glared at her plate refusing to say anything.

He gripped her jaw tightly and yanked her head around to look at him.

"Yes", she whispered too afraid to say no to the psychotic animal. He released her jaw and she rubbed it, willing to rub away his touch, as he sat down opposite her at the table.

"Eat", he demanded as he picked up his fork and started shovelling the food down.

Clarisse looked at the food placed in front of her. She guessed it was a stew of some sort but couldn't tell what the meat was. Not having an appetite for anything, Clarisse just sat there and stared at the plate.

"EAT!" the man screamed making her jump. She picked up the fork that lay beside her plate and started to pick at a few vegetables within the sludge. She slowly put some carrots in her mouth and had to try not to be sick as she slowly chewed. Forcing herself to swallow, she looked up at the man to find he was almost finished.

'Maybe if I eat very slowly I can bide myself some more time?' she asked herself as she continued to push the food around her plate.

The man finished eating and watched Clarisse in silence for a few moments before getting up and taking his plate to the bench. Returning to the table he came around the side to tower over her. Looking down at her plate with an obvious look of annoyance, he turned to her with impatience.

"Taking your time aren't you?" he spat.

"I-I'm a slow eater", she lied.

"Well I'm sorry love, but I don't tolerate slow eaters. If you can't eat your food quick enough then you miss out", with that he grabbed her plate and took it to the bench to place with his one.

Realising he hadn't taken the fork from her, Clarisse tucked it in her pocket. A weapon may just come in handy, even if it is only a fork. Stiffening in her seat as the man came up behind her, she prepared herself for the worst.

"I believe I haven't shown you around your new house yet. Shall we?" he offered his arm to her and she reluctantly took it.

Pulling her to her feet he swept his arm around indicating the circular room they were in.

"This, my love, acts as the kitchen, dining room and living room. It's the main room in the house, small but cosy".

Pulling her towards the door on the left wall, they entered the bathroom, the only other room Clarisse had been in.

"As you know this is the bathroom or washroom. Toilet, shower, sink and any other necessary items we may need are here".

He spun them both around and headed to the door on the right. She felt his grip tighten on her arm as they entered the dull room.

"And last of all the bedroom", he murmured as he turned to face her. Pulling her close to him, he pressed his entire body hard against hers.

"Rather romantic wouldn't you say?" he whispered as he stroked her face before pressing his mouth hard against hers, making her struggle in his grip.

Shoving his face away from hers she tried to pry herself from his tight hold.

"Please don't do this"; she pleaded quietly, "I don't want it".

Pushing her away slightly but not releasing his grip he pushed her backward towards the bed. She continued to struggle in his arms as the panic increased within her.

Shoving her onto the bed, he pressed his body against hers as he gripped her wrists either side of her shoulders. There was no way for her to get the fork. It was useless now.

"Don't worry, you're just nervous sweetie. It'll get better and then you'll enjoy it", he said, breathing hard.

Kissing her neck and around her ear, he moved her hands up together above her head where he held both her hands with one of his.

"Let's have a bit of fun aye?" he stated as he reached across to the bedside table, grabbing a length of thin rope.

"No!" she cried out, struggling even harder as she knew what he was planning.

No matter how hard she struggled, the man was still able to tie her hands together and then tie them to the head of the bed. Kicking out her legs she tried to dislodge him from on top of her but he was easily able to restrain her now that he had his hands free.

Pressing down on her knees with his hands, he locked her legs beneath him before kissing her roughly on her mouth. She bit him as hard as she could. He pulled away and she could see his lip bleeding.

"BITCH!" he screamed as he punched her head.

Everything went blurry and Clarisse could no longer fight back. As her body went completely limp she struggled to get her mind back in control as she felt the mans hands moving all over her. Feeling him loosen her top she grew angry. Taking control of her body once more, she kicked her legs out, knocking him to the side.

He jumped to his feet and made his way to the bedside cabinet, reaching for his gun. Clarisse rolled over on the bed and tried to pull her hands free from the rope, cutting her skin around her wrists in her desperation.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU!" he screamed with anger.

She ducked her head down and curled up at the head of the bed.

BANG! Clarisse screamed.

Silence.

Clarisse was shaking as she lifted her head towards the wall.

'I'm still alive…' she thought as she looked at her tied hands.

THUMP.

She turned slowly around afraid at what she might see.

The man was lying on his side in a pool of blood on the floor. Clutching his chest with a surprised look, he looked to Clarisse who just stared back with wide eyes. She froze at the site of blood pouring out of a hole in his chest, but followed his gaze when he looked towards the door.

Joseph stood there, gun raised towards where the man had been standing. He had been the one who had fired the shot and now he was looking down at the man with a mixture of anger and relief on his face.

Great waves of relief flooded over Clarisse and she slumped back down on the bed. She burst into tears and sobbed out loud from the shock of it all and the joy of seeing Joseph.

Clarisse just lay there and cried her heart out as Joseph ran to her and began cutting the rope tying her wrists with his pocket-knife.

Once she was free, she threw her arms around him and pulled him close as she cried into his shoulder. She could feel his hands rubbing her back in big soothing circles as he murmured in her ear.

"It's alright Clarisse I've got you. It's all over now".

She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, looking him in the eye.

"I love you" she whispered through her tears before she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him drawing life and reassurance from their kiss.

Clarisse felt she couldn't let go of him or he would disappear, so she clung to him and only broke the kiss when she had to breathe.

"I love you too Clarisse, always and forever", Joseph whispered back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh Joseph, I was so scared…"

BANG! Clarisse screamed again as another shot went off.

THUD. The man on the floor dropped his gun as another hole appeared in his chest and he rolled onto his back, dead.

Clarisse looked to Joseph but found he was staring at the door. Following his gaze Clarisse gasped.

"Shades?!" Joseph asked clearly confused but still holding Clarisse in his arms.

"Yes sir", was the only reply they got.

"How-How did you find this place?" Joseph asked, as Clarisse hid her face in his chest.

"The same way you did I suppose. Followed the items on the way and found the door when I heard the shot. Thought something disastrous had happened so I came in a hurry leaving Tim and the others at the entrance for back up. Seems I got here just before that guy shot you while you were…well…not looking", Shades replied, clearly uncomfortable at what he had seen.

Joseph pulled Clarisse back so she could look him in the eyes.

"It Seems we have been saved again Clarisse. And been found out at the same time" he spoke quietly.

Clarisse smiled weakly as she looked to Shades.

"I swear secrecy at what I have just witnessed between you two, and if I brake it then you are free to do to me as you will", Shades said while standing to attention.

Even in the depressing situation, Joseph couldn't help but laugh.

"Deal!" he chuckled, then grew serious again when he glanced at the body on the floor.

"Shades get a team down here and get them to clean up this hell-hole please while I escort Her Majesty back to the palace. You can drive us".

"Yes sir!" Shades turned on his heel and made his way back outside.

"Ready Clarisse?" Joseph asked her quietly.

"Take me away from here Joseph", was her reply.

Helping her off the bed, Joseph wrapped his jacket around Clarisse before leading her out of the room and up the stairs into the cool night.

Once out of the forest, Joseph got into the back seat of his car with Clarisse as Shades drove them back to the palace, and safety.

_**A.N- Mmm…how was that? Was that good? Hey guess what? NO CLIFFY! Hehe.**_

_**Please R&R and tell me what you thought of that. I just love all your comments; it's something I look forward to.**_


	9. Home Sweet Home

**_A.N- So so so sorry for the late update! I will try to thank all my reviewers at the end of this story, which will most likely be the next chapter. And the readers, who don't review, I'll thank them too. Here is the next chapter (It should get more positive from now on)…_**

**Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home.**

The car pulled up at the main entrance and Joseph helped Clarisse out of the back seat. Shades went to park the car round the back as Clarisse and Joseph entered the palace.

It was well past midnight now but the palace was buzzing with activity. Joseph had his arm wrapped around Clarisse's shoulders to support her for she was very weak and had a slight concussion from all the knocks to her head.

They entered the entrance hall to find Amelia waiting for them. Seeing her grandmother she burst into tears and ran to Clarisse before anyone else noticed their presence.

"Grandma!" Amelia wailed as she threw herself at her.

Clarisse moaned slightly as she was hugged tightly by her granddaughter. She was still in a lot of pain and was feeling extremely nauseous from the man touching her. No matter how glad she was to see Amelia, she still desperately wanted a shower.

"Princess, I'm sorry but we must get the Queen medical attention before she can speak with you. She is not at all well, I'm afraid" Joseph told Amelia as he gently took Clarisse from her hold.

"Grandma?" Amelia asked her with a tear stained face.

Clarisse opened her eyes and attempted to smile at her granddaughter.

"I told you I'd see you soon" was all she could manage to croak out before Joseph gave out orders and led her up the stairs towards her suite.

Halfway up the stairs Clarisse collapsed onto the steps, pulling the weakened Joseph down with her.

"I'm sorry Joseph…so tired…" Clarisse mumbled as Joseph held her tight so she wouldn't fall down.

The Queen's maids ran forward and took her from him, half carrying her up the remainder of the stairs and into her suite. There the doctor met them to check the Queen for any major injuries.

Joseph staggered back down the stairs towards a crying Charlotte.

"Everything in order Charlotte?" he asked as he wavered on his feet.

"Yes" she sniffed "I've kept off the press for now and Amelia has been well protected all day. I-I've done everything you ordered".

"Good…" Joseph sighed just before he fell to the floor. He heard someone scream his name as everything went black.

His lack of water had finally taken their toll on him and he had finally given into his exhaustion now that his love was safe. The man in black had left their lives for good, but they would never forget him.

Clarisse opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed back at the palace. It was morning; she could tell by the way the sunlight was streaming through the curtains. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and she ran for the bathroom.

Flushing the toilet and washing her face and hands, Clarisse heard a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I will be out once I have had a shower and dressed for the day" she informed the woman.

"Yes Your Majesty" was the muffled reply.

Clarisse stripped off her nightwear and got into the warm shower where she began to cry. Scrubbing hard at her body she tried to wash away the feel of the man on her skin but she still felt dirty once she had finished.

After half an hour or so, she turned off the water and entered her wardrobe to get dressed.

She found Charlotte and a maid waiting for her in the lounge part of her suite once she had dressed and applied makeup to cover up the cuts and bruises. Clarisse was wearing a pale blue long-sleeved shirt over a plain black knee-length skirt. She also wore black stockings to cover the bruises on her legs.

"Everything alright Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked and Clarisse could see that she had been crying.

"As good as it can be in this situation" was her quiet reply.

Charlotte looked clearly more upset by this, as if she had failed her Queen.

"Oh come here Charlotte" Clarisse opened her arms wide and took Charlotte into them.

Holding her gently, she rubbed the young woman's back. She felt much better comforting someone else for she wasn't thinking of herself and the pain the man had caused her.

Pulling out of the embrace, Clarisse looked at Charlotte and took her hands in her own.

"It's all right Charlotte, it's all over now" was the only comforting words she could muster and Charlotte nodded silently before dropping her gaze to their hands.

She gasped and tears filled her eyes once more as she saw Clarisse's wrists.

"Your Majesty!" she gasped, looking at Clarisse with a horror filled face, "Your wrists!"

"I guess that means I'll be needing gloves" Clarisse told the maid who ran off to fetch some.

"Charlotte you have to understand that…that man didn't take me to have just a friendly chat. He didn't treat me with respect and courtesy; quite the opposite. If Joseph hadn't made it there when he did…I shudder to think…" Clarisse explained, trying not to reveal too much of what had happened.

Charlotte nodded, moving away from her Queen and wiping her eyes, she went back to business.

"First of all I must inform you that your schedule has been cleared for the next week, giving you time to rest and rejuvenate completely. Also, Your Majesty, the press has been informed of the incident and that you have been brought back safely to the palace. The news reporters have also been informed. So far we have declined all offers of interviews with yourself or security personnel until further notice".

Clarisse nodded at this and thanked the maid as she brought her a pair of short black gloves. Putting them on over her aching hands and stinging wrists, Clarisse looked back to Charlotte for her to continue.

"Shades has conducted the clean-up of the crime scene and they have removed the body to the morgue-" Clarisse swallowed hard at the memory of the man's bleeding body but kept a straight face as Charlotte carried on, not even pausing in her report,

"-Where they will carry out the necessary procedures. Shades has also conducted the security here at the palace along with his other duties and I'm pleased to inform Your Majesty that everything is under control. Both you and the Princess are safe from any threats to the crown", Charlotte finished, looking much relieved.

Suddenly something clicked in Clarisses mind. Snapping her head up she looked questioningly at Charlotte.

"Did you say Shades has been in charge of security? What about Joseph?"

"I was coming to that, Your Majesty. After you were brought in by Joseph late last night, he collapsed from exhaustion. Apparently he didn't cease in his search for you yesterday, not even to eat or drink. The doctor had him taken to his quarters, saying all he needed was a good sleep and plenty to drink. So therefore Shades has been taking care of security while Joseph has been resting", Charlotte paused in thought and Clarisse took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

She had thought something terrible had happened to Joseph, that perhaps he was fatally wounded. But he was only exhausted; she knew exactly how that felt.

"I believe Joseph has only just awoken and that he informed the cook to skip breakfast and instead focus on dinner. Dinner will be in an hours time, Your Majesty".

"Thank you Charlotte, for everything. You have helped me with so much and done what was needed without having to be told. I appreciate it", Clarisse smiled at the young woman again, trying to express just how thankful she was.

Charlotte grinned, clearly complimented by her Queen.

"Now Charlotte, tell me how Amelia has coped with all this. How is she holding up?" Clarisse asked, concerned for her granddaughter.

"I'm sorry to say she was rather a mess yesterday, after you were taken, and she continually tried to find a way to join the search parties. I stayed with her at all times, including last night when she refused to sleep. After you came in with Joseph she calmed down a certain degree and finally retired to her suite. But I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that she is rather upset this morning and she is longing to see you" Charlotte reported, not looking entirely comfortable with the situation.

"Well Charlotte, I believe I will speak with her now. Where can I find her?"

"Wandering around the rose garden; I believe she is attempting to calm herself" Charlotte offered.

"Thank you Charlotte, keep up the good work" giving her shoulder a last squeeze, Clarisse walked past Charlotte and out into the corridor, heading for the gardens.

_**A.N- I'm sorry if that was a boring chapter but I had to put in the details. The next chapter may have more Clarisse and Joseph, but Amelia must come first. Annette-Rose.**_


	10. Healing

**_A.N- this may or may not be the last chapter. I'm thinking of having one after this one, just to make it more finalised. But enjoy anyway and don't forget to give me those beautiful reviews! Love Annette-Rose._**

**Chapter 10: Healing.**

Clarisse soon spotted Amelia sitting beside the fountain, trailing her fingers through the cool water. Walking over towards her, Clarisse watched her silently, taking note of her tired slumped form. An image of Phillippe flashed through her mind and she was once again reminded how much Amelia looked like him.

"Amelia?" she asked quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Amelia jumped up as soon as she saw it was her grandmother, and threw herself into her arms. Clarisse winced slightly as the young woman squeezed her aching body, but held onto her smiling.

"My dear child, you have been so strong" Clarisse spoke quietly into her ear while holding her close. Amelia pulled away from her slightly and looked at her with a tear stained face.

"Me? Look at me Grandma, I've lost it! I've been an emotional wreck! How can that be being strong?" Amelia asked clearly confused.

"You are still here Amelia, you helped your people yesterday before you gave into your own grief. That shows your strength. And the fact you were willing to help search for me; I appreciate the gesture my dear" Clarisse explained, trying to ease the Princess' distress.

Amelia's reply to that was to bury her face in Clarisse's shoulder. Stroking her hair, Clarisse smiled to herself. The two women had grown so close together since they met and Clarisse was eternally thankful for that. She felt Amelia could now trust her with anything so would repay the trust by telling her all she wanted to know.

"Grandma?" Amelia asked quietly, pulling away and sitting back down on the edge of the fountain.

Sitting beside her, Clarisse looked to Amelia for her to continue.

"Grandma, why…why did that man take you? What did he want? Because Joe seemed to know what he was talking about in the throne room but I don't understand…" Amelia looked to her for an explanation.

Clarisse shifted awkwardly and took a deep breath. She didn't realise it would be so hard to talk about, but knew she had to tell Amelia to keep their trust. In talking about it, she would be able to heal properly from the event.

"Well…this is not going to be easy for me Amelia, you must understand that" she looked at Amelia to see her nodding with concern written all over her face.

"Now you remember the incident 2 years ago that Joseph and I were involved in beside the lake? Well that was the same man; the man in black as Joseph dubbed him. When he attacked me beside the lake it was all for…well…his _sexual_ desires" Amelia gasped and covered her mouth with shock, clearly this was new to her.

"But because I resisted he tried to kill me; which is where Joseph comes into it. The man would have if Joseph hadn't have come to my aid, risking his own life in the process" Clarisse paused reflecting on the painful memory.

"But the man in black didn't get what he wanted, for he was arrested and supposedly thrown in prison.

"Two years passed in peace, and both Joseph and myself were able to heal from the incident completely. However it wasn't to be for long. As you know, he appeared in the throne room yesterday wanting his revenge. He kidnapped me so he could hide away with me to finally get what he wanted" Clarisse paused as Amelia grabbed her arm in horror.

"No! Grandma he didn't did he? He didn't get what he wanted did he?" the Princess asked pleading with her eyes for an answer. Sighing, Clarisse covered Amelia's hand with her own.

"No he didn't get what he wanted, Amelia. Joseph stopped him again", looking down at her own gloved hands, Clarisse decided she would tell her how close it had been. They both had to face the demons before they could fight them.

"But he was very close. By the time Joseph arrived, the man had dragged me into the bedroom and…" she swallowed back the fear and pain. Amelia squeezed her arm, giving her strength and reassurance.

"And he had tied me to the bed" Amelia's eyes filled with tears so Clarisse removed her gloves to show her granddaughter her wrists. In seeing the bruised and torn raw skin, Amelia covered her mouth as the tears spilled out. In seeing so much pain in the young woman's face, Clarisse broke, allowing her own tears to fall. 

Trying not to choke on her own tears Clarisse continued.

"But I kicked him off me before he could…could remove…well you know what I mean. He was aiming his gun at me; ready to kill when Joseph arrived and shot him from behind. I was saved just in time again" Clarisse finished, not mentioning how Shades had found them embracing passionately.

"Oh Grandma!" Amelia wailed, "I had no idea, I'm so sorry".

Clarisse pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"There's no need for you to be sorry my dear. You couldn't help what happened" Clarisse soothed.

They held each other for some time, drawing comfort from their embrace and allowing the remainder of their tears to fall. The demons had been faced and they would now fight them together, bringing healing.

After a while, Clarisse glanced at her watch to find it was almost time for dinner. Pulling out of the embrace she wiped her eyes before putting her gloves back on.

"Come Amelia, let us prepare for dinner, for I am extremely hungry. I could almost eat an entire truckload of corndogs!" Amelia laughed at this before they both rose to their feet and headed inside.

Just before they entered the palace, Clarisse turned to Amelia.

"Thank you for letting me share my load with you, I needed to face those memories so we can both put them behind us" Clarisse reached out and took Amelia's hand.

"No problem Grandma" she smiled, her face and complete frame showed she felt much better and all signs of sadness had vanished.

"I love you" she added quietly, squeezing Clarisse's hand.

"And I love you" Clarisse smiled, touching Amelia's cheek softly.

They turned to the door and walked into dinner together, both feeling much more at ease and free from their chains of pain and suffering.

Joseph turned from the window with a smile spreading across his face. He had been watching Clarisse speaking with Princess Amelia beside the fountain and had enjoyed seeing them bonding so well. He had feared Amelia would take fright from the incident the day before and flee the country. But she had stayed, showing true strength; much like Clarisse in a way.

Even though he was longing to take Clarisse into his arms to hold and comfort her, Joseph decided that he would leave her to spend time with Amelia. He knew they both needed it and he also knew he would get to see Clarisse later that night; she wouldn't forget him for long.

Heading down to the dining room, Joseph felt much at ease again. Clarisse would heal from the incident; on both inside and out. And he, Joseph, would be there for her all the way; forever and always.

**_A.N- ok that was a really short chapter but I've decided to do one more. Yip, got to have some more romance before I finish! Hold tight for the next instalment!_**


	11. Through Love Comes Understanding

**Chapter 11: Through Love Comes Understanding.**

Queen Clarisse had just spent the entire afternoon and early evening with her granddaughter, Amelia. They had been to visit Phillippes grave where Clarisse had told Amelia anything she wanted to know about her father; she felt it was time to leave the past behind.

They had wandered the palace for hours talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. It was something they both felt compelled to do and seemed only to strengthen their relationship. Clarisse now held a deep respect for her granddaughter, something that only seemed to build the more she got to know her.

But now Clarisse was tired of walking and just wanted to rest. She had just bid Amelia goodnight and was now entering her own quarters for a good night's sleep. But there was one more person she had to see before she could rest.

"Joseph?" she whispered upon entering her sitting room. She couldn't see him anywhere but knew he must be there.

She heard a soft grunt so headed in the direction it was coming from. Rounding the edge of the couch, Clarisse smiled lovingly.

Joseph was lying on his side on the soft couch, fast asleep. She knelt down on the floor beside him, stroking his face gently as she murmured his name to wake him. Although she hated doing it, she knew he was there to be with her and he couldn't just sleep on her couch the entire night so she knew he must be woken.

"Joseph, my love, wake up darling…" she murmured, kissing his lips gently.

He stirred and opened his eyes. Seeing her kneeling in front of him, he sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sorry to wake you Joseph, but I knew you would be upset if I left you here without a goodnight kiss" she whispered playfully.

Kissing her soundly, he pulled her up onto the couch beside him. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes.

"How are you holding up Clarisse?" he asked simply.

"Well…rather well I believe. Both Amelia and Charlotte have been extremely helpful; they have both made it much easier for me. And I am very thankful for that but…" Clarisse drifted off.

"But what, sweetheart? You can tell me" Joseph prompted.

Looking into his face, Clarisse shuddered as fresh tears began to fall down her face.

"I just can't get his touch off me" she whispered, her voice breaking.

Wiping her tears away, Joseph cupped her face in his hands where he began to brush her lips softly with his. Moving his hands from her face, he ran them down her neck, over her shoulders and down to the centre of her back where he pressed her closer to him. Kissing her even harder he tried to will all thought of the man from both their minds.

Pulling back from each other again, Clarisse gave Joseph a weak smile.

"Did that help?" Joseph asked quietly.

"Yes it did" she replied thankfully, glad he was such a wonderful man.

Smiling back at her, Joseph lifted her hands to his face where he began to brush his lips over her palms, the back of her hands and then her wounded wrists. Closing her eyes, Clarisse leaned back on the couch as he continued to kiss her sore wrists before he moved up her arms and neck.

Tilting her head, she allowed him to kiss away all the pain from her neck and face. She loved having his touch all over her and found that it really was erasing all remaining feelings of the horrid man in black.

As his mouth found hers again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, showing how thankful she was to have him with her.

After a moment they pulled away to breathe where they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Stay with me Joseph, stay with me tonight" she demanded more than asked.

"Of course my love" was his short reply as they lay back on the couch holding each other where Clarisse rested her head against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around Clarisse, Joseph closed his eyes, now completely exhausted. He kissed the top of her head, as she half lay on him ready to spend the night there.

"I love you Joseph" Clarisse whispered up at him.

"I love you too Clarisse" Joseph murmured back.

Closing her eyes, Clarisse buried her face in Joseph's chest as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heart beat and deep breathing. They both fell into a deep peaceful sleep warmed by their shared love.

OoOo

Next morning as the pair slept in each other's arms through the rising of the sun, they were unaware of the approach of Charlotte. She entered the Queens quarters without so much as a knock for she had not expected anyone to be in the sitting room.

The young woman walked briskly through the room towards the queens sleeping quarters where she lifted her hand to knock on the door for permission to enter. But the knock never sounded for Charlotte had frozen at the sight before her eyes.

There on the couch in plain view was the Queen and Head of Security, Joseph, fast asleep in a loving embrace. The Queen's head was resting on Joe's chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. Joe's arms were wrapped around the Queens shoulders holding her close as his face was buried in her hair. It was clearly something Charlotte was not supposed to have seen.

Suddenly beginning to panic, Charlotte retraced her steps to the door where she quietly slipped out, closing the door quietly behind her. Giving a sigh of relief, she went to the Queen's office to find some work to do, giving the pair she had just left more time to wake up. This was the second time she had walked in on them as they expressed their love together and had so far kept it from them. This was not something she planned on them finding out, so would remain silent at what she had witnessed.

OoOoOo

Joseph slowly opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Charlotte fleeing the room. As Joseph blinked a couple of times, his brain finally registered what had just occurred. Closing his eyes again in defeat, he let out a groan, which awoke Clarisse.

"What's the matter Joseph? Was the couch too uncomfortable for you?" she murmured as she woke up fully and traced his lips with her fingers.

"I suppose we could have slept in the bed; that would have been much more proper," Clarisse added as Joseph opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No its not that my love. I slept beautifully and was very comfortable" Joseph reassured her.

Frowning she looked into his eyes and pushed herself further upright on his chest.

"Well what's wrong then?" she queried.

"I just saw Charlotte sneaking from the room. I'm afraid it looks as though she caught us sleeping" Joseph replied, his voice full of sympathy.

"Oh dear…" was all Clarisse could say.

Sitting upright and swinging his legs over onto the floor, Joseph pushed Clarisse up into a sitting position. They were both silent as they reflected upon what that revelation could mean.

"Well I suppose I better go talk to her about it and see where she stands about keeping 'us' silent" Clarisse finally said as she lent forward and kissed the half-asleep Joseph.

"But I must shower and dress for the new day before I go anywhere".

They both stood up and faced each other. Joseph placed his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Thank you for staying with me last night Joseph, I really appreciated it. I now feel fully rested and the only person I feel on my skin is you" she whispered, leaning in towards him.

"Good" he replied smiling before kissing her quickly upon the forehead.

"I really must go Clarisse before someone else catches us. And that is the last thing we need or even _want_ right now. So I'll see you later today and if not, then tonight" he promised as he slipped away from her and headed toward the door.

"Joseph?" Clarisse's quiet voice spoke from behind him.

"Yes?"

"I love you" she mouthed at him.

Kissing his fingers he blew the kiss to her before mouthing back to her.

"I love you too".

As Joseph left for his own quarters, Clarisse showered and dressed before going in search of Charlotte.

As Clarisse headed towards her office where she was told Charlotte would be, she silently prayed that Charlotte would be just as co-operative as Shades had been. The press would have a field day if they found out the Queen of Genovia was having an affair with her Head of Security.

Upon entering her office she found Charlotte bent over some papers at the assistants' desk, flicking through them so intently that she didn't seem to notice the entrance of her queen.

"Good morning Charlotte, sleep well?" Clarisse asked her approaching her own desk.

"Y-yes Your Majesty!" Charlotte stammered loudly as she blushed furiously.

Clarisse smiled at her sympathetically as she took her seat. Leaning back in her seat, she studied the young woman before her.

"Come here Charlotte" she spoke quietly but kindly.

Charlotte rose from her seat and walked timidly over to the queens' desk where she sat down before her.

"Joseph tells me that you came in search of me this morning. Is that correct?" Clarisse asked softly.

"Um, yes Your Majesty" Charlotte looked down at her feet shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"And…did you find me?" Clarisse asked, now almost whispering, leaning forward toward Charlotte.

"N-No! I d-didn't!" Charlotte replied speaking unnecessarily loud.

Sighing, Clarisse gave the young woman before her a stern look.

"How many times must I tell you that you're not very good at lying, Charlotte?"

Blushing furiously, Charlotte squirmed in her seat, ashamed at being caught out. She mumbled something quietly that Clarisse didn't hear. Rising from her own seat Clarisse knelt down in front of Charlotte and placed her hands on the young woman's knees.

"Don't be embarrassed Charlotte. Yes you saw something that you weren't supposed to, but that doesn't mean I'm going to shut you away from the world to silence you" Clarisse smiled warmly as she reached up and lifted Charlottes chin with the tips of her fingers to look her in the eyes.

"You're not the first to find us out you know".

Charlotte looked surprised at that and couldn't help but ask "Who?"

"Shades" Clarisse replied simply, "he too seemed to fear for his life for he immediately swore to silence. It was rather a humorous moment actually," Clarisse said chuckling lightly, releasing Charlotte's chin.

Charlotte seemed stunned to hear her Queen so light hearted about such a revelation that she just sat and stared at her. Suddenly like she had just snapped out of her reverie, Charlotte sat up straight and looked dead ahead.

"I swear to keep what I witnessed earlier this morning silent!"

She sounded and looked so much like Shades had, that Clarisse couldn't help but laugh before reaching up and hugging Charlotte.

"Thank you Charlotte, for being so understanding. Are you sure you're ok with that?" Clarisse queried.

Pulling back, Charlotte gave Clarisse a genuine smile and nodded reassuringly.

"Good. Now then, is there anything you would like to ask or to say before we drop the topic?" Clarisse asked, making sure Charlotte was comfortable at what she had been asked.

"Well…if its not too bold to ask…how long? I mean how long have you and Joe been, well, romantically involved?"

"About two years. Since the time of the first incident with the horrible man by the lake, actually", Clarisse answered honestly.

"Two years…" Charlotte breathed.

"Yes. Well if that's all Charlotte then we better get onto this paperwork for it won't sort itself out" Clarisse prompted, now wanting to drop the topic.

"Yes of course Your Majesty!" Charlotte jumped up and they got down to business, forgetting the little revelation of the morning.

The day progressed as any other would and both Charlotte and Queen Clarisse fulfilled their duties. Charlotte didn't make any comment about the Queens relationship with Joseph for the remainder of the day and Clarisse began to feel confident that Charlotte would keep her promise.

Clarisse spent a good amount of the afternoon with Amelia before the princess took the plane back to San Francisco in the evening, ready for the new semester to begin. Although she was sorry to see her leave, Clarisse knew that they left off at a good place and that Amelia would always feel welcome to come back to stay when ever she wanted to. This pleased the Queen greatly.

Joseph kept his promise also, coming to see Clarisse later that night after Amelia had left. The couple stayed wrapped in each other's arms late into the night, talking of the events of the past week. They were both relaxed and at peace when they bid each other good night before retiring to their own sleeping quarters. Their love was truly blossoming and from that they had built an understanding of each other's needs as well as where their loyalties lay.

They both showed that through love comes understanding and that love is everlasting as it conquers all.

_Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not boast, and it is not proud. Love is not rude, is not selfish, and does not become angry easily. Love does not remember wrongs done against it. Love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love patiently accepts all things. It always trusts, always hopes, and always continues strong._

_1 Corinthians 13: 4-7._

_**A.N- Well that's it folks. For all of you who were wanting the hot saucy moment between Clarisse and Joseph, sorry to disappoint but as you should be able to tell by now, that is definitely not my style. This last chapter was a long time in coming because I just couldn't seem to write anything that would justify the story so far. So big thanks to all those reviews, because as you can tell, they inspired this chapter. I really do hope this chapter wasn't a let down; I tried really hard you know and it is past midnight already.**_

_**I can't list off each reviewer sorry because there were just so many of you that the list will be longer than this chapter itself! Well maybe I am over exaggerating a bit but that doesn't mean I love you all any less! Thank you all so very much for paying attention to wee little me down in wee little New Zealand, and a big thanks to the great reviews.**_

_**I must thank the readers who don't review also. Although I must admit I don't actually know if there were that many of them…but thanks anyway! For I did post this story for the benefit of others and not just myself.**_

_**If it isn't too much to ask, could all the readers and previous reviewers ALL put in a review or wee comment for me at the end of this chapter? I'd just like to get an idea of how many people were actually following this story. I'd really appreciate that, even if it's just your names.**_

_**Well now I must be off to sleep for its getting very late and I'm getting very tired. There are no plans for any more PD stories for now but I am working on a Harry Potter one. Plus I've just posted a HP one-shot that all you ADMM fans might want a look at. Its supposed to be funny, so please have a quick read and review if you have some spare time.**_

_**Well goodnight to you all and good luck with all your own stories. Hope to hear from you all soon.**_

_**Annette-Rose.**_

**_P.S. feel free to email me if you have any questions or comments you would like to make but don't want to put in the reviews. I'd love to have a chat! _**


End file.
